


I want the world to go away / I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Carmilla (Web Series), Marina & the Diamonds, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Carmilla Countdown, Character Study, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Love/Hate, Major Character Undeath, Minor Ell/Carmilla Karnstein, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi-Era, Other, POV Carmilla, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Undead, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I wanna be a virgin pure / a 21st century whore / I want back my virginity / so I can feel infinity</p>
  <p>I wanna drink until I ache / I wanna make a big mistake<br/>I want blood, guts and angel cake / I’m gonna puke it anyway</p>
  <p>The day has come where I have died / only to find I’ve come alive</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>Carmilla Countdown Challenge Day Four: a song that reminds you of a Carmilla <b>character</b> or ship</p>
  <p>Marina & the Diamonds' <i>Teen Idle</i> for Carmilla. </p>
  <p>femslash100 challenge #77: Control & 100-women prompt #62: Death<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I want the world to go away / I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake

* * *

**I don’t know why, but I feel conned**

The dagger itself hurts, but oh! the screams of Mircalla's lover...the world goes black, cleanses her name of sin.

**I have died, only to find I’ve come alive**

Or so she thought, but she gasps awake in a frigid cellar, and chokes down a pill of Laudanum.

Mircalla's confused, grateful, bloody...she wants blood.

**I want blood, guts, and angel cake**

She and the first girl make a game of making each other peak. 

Mother writes eventually, begging Mircalla return. 

Anja insists on joining her, and Mother doesn't refuse. 

Anja's dead before the year's end. 

**oh, God! I’m gonna die alone**

Ell's the sweetest, most beautiful girl she’s ever seen...Mother can't have her, she can’t…but Mircalla’s escape attempt ends with drowning in a coffin of blood, wishing she really could die.

**ain’t youth meant to be beautiful?**

She stops counting days, weeks, years, trying to stave off consciousness. 

The ground shakes, and Mircalla hopes this might be the end. 

It both is and isn’t. 

Eventually the weight lifts from her coffin, and rouses the suspicion of a strong American soldier, who frees her. 

**the pretty lies**

Carmilla doesn’t fight, but she stays. 

The war ends, and she goes to America, making the name Carmilla official with her fake English passport.

**the ugly truth**

1956 finds her in Paris with another lover, but so does Mother, and though the world’s wars - everyone hopes - are over, her second is just beginning. 


End file.
